Bandit Territory
Bandit Territory is an American animated television series created by KM that airs on KM TV. The show takes place in Fort Pooda in 2015 and follows the protagonist Mage, a recurring character from The Bagel Show, being coerced into rejoining an organization he once worked for, Symmetry, and being exploited to further the group's goals. It should be noted Bandit Territory is not a spin-off of The Bagel Show despite featuring characters from its series. The general format of each season follows an overarching storyline with occasional self-contained plots. The show ultimately lays the foundation for the crossover show Syndicate. Development and production Mage originally made his debut as a recurring character in The Bagel Show in 2012 but eventually became a breakout character due to the positive response the character received. This led to the announcement of Bandit Territory shortly after the season eight premiere of The Bagel Show in 2018. That same year a pilot was ordered and Bandit Territory was officially picked up as a series in 2019, airing three months after the series finale of The Bagel Show with an initial order of 26 episodes. Although the show takes place in the same shared universe as The Bagel Show, the series was never marketed as a spin-off as the tone was somewhat darker, having less restraints than The Bagel Show did as Bandit Territory appeared on KM TV instead of Cartoon Network. Plot Season one The overarching plot of season one has Mage being coerced into rejoining an organization he once worked for, Symmetry, and being exploited to further the group's goals. The primary antagonist of this season is the head of Symmetry, a psychotic religious zealot called the Bishop who aims to drive humanity to extinction (his interpretation of "god's will"). Accompanying the overarching plot and the occasional self-contained stories are three other separate arcs that deal with Oblivion, Prime and the Immortals, however, these arcs are not self-contained and they ultimately weave back into the main story a la plot threads. This season also introduces the main and recurring cast, such as Mage's rogues as well as his friends, such as Web, Collector, Saint, Lazlo, Rupert and others. Episodes Characters Main *'Mage:' Mage is the protagonist of Bandit Territory. He is the reincarnation of Apollyon and a former member of Symmetry. Mage is a sarcastic and rude but sensible and generally well-intentioned hero that rejoins Symmetry to protect his friends in New City. *'Collector:' Collector is the deuteragonist and Mage's best friend, whom he's known since before The Bagel Show. Collector is an Immortal and the descendant of the Bishop. He is a kind-hearted and optimistic hero very dissimilar from Mage. *'Web:' Originally a character from Squad Æ, Web's history with Mage dates back before the events of that show. Web is the tritagonist and comic relief as well as Mage's roommate. He is a sentient 8-bit sprite and is easily one of the strongest characters in the series. Web and Mage share a vitriolic friendship because of their contrasting personalities, where Mage is snarky and antagonistic, Web is comedic and bumbling. *'Saint:' *'Apollyon:' *'The Bishop:' The Bishop is the primary antagonist of the first season of Bandit Territory. *'Prime:' *'Morningstar:' Morningstar is a moronic deity that can't seem to leave Mage alone. This is because Morningstar's older brother was Apollyon, who Mage has been reincarnated as, but Morningstar doesn't know this. In fact, he doesn't know a lot of things. *'Oblivion:' *'Rupert:' Rupert is the twin brother of Lazlo and one of Mage's coworkers. Like his brother, Rupert is a talkative geek with very strong opinions, this being the reason he argues with Lazlo a lot. He is part of the Gemini species. *'Lazlo:' Lazlo is the twin brother of Rupert and one of Mage's coworkers. Like his brother, Lazlo is a talkative geek with very strong opinions, this being the reason he argues with Rupert a lot. He is part of the Gemini species. *'Zaria:' *'Ivory:' *'Dr. Faust:' *'Path Way:' *'Brutus:' Secondary *'Barrion:' Zaria's right-hand man. *'Azrael:' *'Ms. Pussy Winkles:' Ms. Pussy Winkles is Web's anthropomorphic pet cat who is also an aspiring villain. She has stereotypical villainous traits but all in all she's a terribly incompetent "villain" and does more good than bad, usually out of respect for Mage. *'The Troll King:' *'Nermal:' Nermal is an anthropomorphic bunny and the archenemy of Ms. Pussy Winkles. Like Winkles, Nermal is an aspiring villain except that he's actually competent but still very weak. He wears a do-rag and has a teardrop tattoo under his right eye and a weed tattoo on his stomach. The character references the user NermalTheBunny. Minor *'Chrome:' *'Nozus:' Nozus is the founder of Zhao Industries. He makes several cameos and is mentioned frequently, mainly by Dr. Faust, but never makes a full appearance. Broadcasting Reception Reviews Fanbox Do you like this show? Would you like to help spread the word and/or let people know that you are reading Bandit Territory? Just copy and paste onto your profile to show off your dedication. Suggestions Have any suggestions for the show? Leave a comment explaining what you'd like to see in Bandit Territory and KM will either approve or disapprove of your idea. Your suggestions may range from how an episode should turn out to the fate of a specific character or a relationship between two, cameo appearances, trivial easter eggs, and so on. Episode ideas should be posted on the comments section of the episode page. Category:Kayem-san Category:Television series Category:Science fiction series Category:Action-adventure series Category:Animated series